Bloodcurdling Screams
by Scattered Soul Searcher
Summary: One Shot: Bella und Edward sind zusammen auf dem Weg nach Jacksonville zu Renée. Es sollen wunderschöne Tage werden. Doch dann bemerkt Edward einen Triebwerkschaden. Wird Edward Bella retten können, so, wie er es ihr in Eclipse versprach? Edward's POV.


_Ich habe diese Story auch schon auf veröffentlicht, es könnte also sein, dass ihr sie schon kennt, auch wenn die Wahrscheinlichkeit eher gering ist. ;)  
_

******************************  
One Shot: Bella und Edward sind zusammen auf dem Weg nach Jacksonville zu Renée. Es sollen wunderschöne Tage werden. Ihr erster Urlaub. Doch dann bemerkt Edward einen Triebwerkschaden. Das Flugzeug stürzt ab, in halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit dem Boden entgegen. Wird Edward Bella retten können, so wie er es ihr in Eclipse versprach? Lest selbst.  
Edward POV  
*****************************

Disclaimer: Alle Charas gehören Stephenie Meyer und ich verdiene mit ihnen kein Geld, leihe sie mir nur aus.

_One Shot – Bloodcurdling Screams_

Bellas Kopf sank langsam an meine Schulter, sie seufzte zufrieden und wenig später fielen ihr auch schon die Augen zu.

Der Flug würde zwar nur wenige Stunden dauern, doch sie hatte den Schlaf wirklich dringend nötig. Die letzten Tage waren hart gewesen. Anstrengend und belastend. Ich war einfach nur erleichtert darüber, dass wir wenigstens für zwei Tage dem ganzen Trubel würden entfliehen können.

Victoria wartete nur auf den geeigneten Augenblick, an Bella Vergeltung für ihren Geliebten James zu üben – auch wenn sie niemals eine Chance dazu haben würde, dafür sorgte ich, es war trotzdem eine enorme Belastung.

Dann meine liebe Familie, die Bella und mich unter Dauerbewachung setzte, seit klar war, dass die rothaarige Furie nichts unversucht lassen würde, um an meinen Lebensinhalt – der jetzt gerade friedlich an meiner Schulter döste – heranzukommen.

Und nicht zuletzt auch das stinkende Wolfspack – oder besser einer von ihnen, an den Bella für meinen Geschmack viel zu viele Gedanken verschwendete, der nicht auf ihre Anrufe reagierte und ihr somit Schmerzen bereitete.

Oh dieser… dieser… parasitenverseuchte Hund!

Als wäre es nicht schon schwer genug zu sehen, wie sehr Bella sich um Kontakt zu diesem _Jacob Black_ bemühte – und das beißende Gefühl der Eifersucht auf einem einigermaßen vertretbaren Niveau zu halten – nein. Er musste natürlich auch noch den Unnahbaren spielen und sie ignorieren – nicht, dass ich es zugelassen hätte, dass Bella irgendwelchen Kontakt zu diesem Tier aufnähme.

Nein.

Das Risiko wäre schlicht zu groß. Und ein junger Werwolf, der in jedem Moment einem unkontrollierten Wutausbruch erliegen konnte, war ein verdammtes Risiko!

Weshalb konnte Bella das nur nicht verstehen?

Seit meiner… Rückkehr versuchte sie beinahe täglich mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten, wollte das sogar _vor mir verheimlichen_.

Ha. Also ob das irgendeinen Sinn gemacht hätte. Ich erkannte den traurigen Glanz in ihren Augen jedes Mal, wenn ihre Gedanken nach La Push, zu diesem pelzigen Fellknäuel wanderten und dieser Glanz… der schmerzte sehr.

Aber nun gut. Das war wohl der Preis, den ich für meinen unverzeihlichen Fehler, sie zu verlassen, zu bezahlen hatte.  
Sie hatte mir vielleicht verziehen und vieles war wieder normal geworden – so normal wie es eben sein konnte, wenn sich ein Mensch dauerhaft inmitten einer Horde Vampire befand –, doch Tatsache war nun einmal, dass ich weg gewesen war. Monatelang. Und in dieser Zeit hatte sich ein Bastard an Bellas Seite gedrängt, der ihr wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet hatte.

Die Dankbarkeit, die ich ihm dafür entgegen brachte, war nicht in Worte zu fassen.

Doch ansonsten hasste ich ihn. Verabscheute ihn für die Dreistigkeit, meiner Frau – ich betrachtete sie schon lange als solche, auch wenn sie mir das Jawort noch nicht gegeben hatte – ihren Wunsch abzuschlagen, _sie zu ignorieren! _und ihr damit wehzutun.

Ich konnte das Grollen gerade noch rechtzeitig zurückhalten, ehe es eine Lautstärke erreicht hätte, die nicht nur Bella wecken, sondern auch die anderen Flugzeugpassagiere auf mich aufmerksam gemacht hätte.

Ich musste mich beruhigen. Das alles lag nun hinter mir. Für zwei Tage.

Ja, ich musste an das Positive denken. Und das Positive war doch eigentlich ganz leicht zu sehen.

Mit dem Abflug hatten Bella und ich _unseren ersten gemeinsamen Urlaub_ angetreten!

Gut, er mochte recht kurz sein, es war eigentlich nur ein Ausflug. Doch Bella freute sich darauf, ihre Mutter endlich wiederzusehen und wenn Bella glücklich war, dann war ich es auch.

Dass ich mich an diesem Wochenende tagsüber nicht würde draußen zeigen dürfen, war ein äußerst geringes Opfer. Ich war schon allein durch Bellas Strahlen entschädigt gewesen, als ich sie an die Flugtickets erinnert hatte, die sie von meinen Eltern zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte.

_Ihr achtzehnter Geburtstag…_

Nein! Keine solchen Gedanken mehr. Nicht jetzt. Jetzt würde ich mich auf die bevorstehenden Tage einstellen und ausnahmsweise nicht meine gesamte Zeit mit Grübeln verschwenden.

Ich zog meinen Arm vorsichtig unter Bellas Kopf fort, um ihn sogleich um ihre Schulter zu legen und zog sie ganz nah zu mir, so dass sie eigentlich mehr auf meinem Schoß saß, als auf ihrem eigenen Sitz.

Ich genoss einfach nur das wunderbare Gefühl, dieses Geschöpf in meinen Armen halten zu dürfen, während ich die Gedanken der restlichen Passagiere so gut als möglich auszublenden versuchte.

Zuerst war es nur so etwas wie ein feines Knacken. Von einem menschlichen Ohr hätte es niemals über dem ohrenbetäubenden Motorenlärm gehört werden können.

Ich wartete einen Moment, konzentrierte mich einzig auf dieses Geräusch, das vom rechten Triebwerk der Boeing 737-800 auszugehen schien. Als ich nichts mehr vernahm, beruhigte ich mich wieder etwas.

Doch sobald ich mich in meinem Sitz zurückgelehnt hatte, ertönte nochmals das verräterische Knacken und dieses Mal war es eher ein Reißen gewesen. Ein hoher Klang und wieder viel zu fein, als dass es für ein menschliches Gehör erkennbar gewesen wäre.

Dieses Mal war ich mir absolut sicher. Es kam vom rechten Triebwerk!

_Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Dies ist eine geprüfte Maschine. Ach, komm schon. Du hast doch selbst dafür gesorgt, dass die Boeing vor dem Abflug einem Extra-Check unterzogen wurde. Da war nichts_, sagte mein Verstand.

Doch das war leichter gesagt, als geglaubt.

Ich _hatte_ es gehört, verdammt!

Im nächsten Moment bestätigte sich meine schlimmste Befürchtung. Ich roch Rauch! Er war noch so dünn, dass er noch nicht einmal in der Luft zu sehen war. Doch ich konnte ihn _riechen! _und ich wusste auch, von wo er in den Passagierraum eintrat.

Einer der Notausgänge war nicht zu hundert Prozent dicht. Das hatte ich schon vorher gemerkt; ein kaltes Lüftchen – und es war eine andere Luft, als die staubige, verbrauchte, die aus den Klimaanlagen strömte – zog sich durch den gesamten Raum.

Viel sauerstoffarmer und mit jeder Sekunde vermehrten sich die Russpartikelchen, die eindeutig im rechten Triebwerk ihren Ursprung hatten.

Oh verdammt! Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein!

Nein, nein, nein!

Für mich war ein möglicher Flugzeugabsturz kein Problem, _aber Bella_!

Ich musste das verhindern. Ich musste handeln. Jetzt.

Ich setzte Bella in ihren Sitz zurück – so sanft, dass sie nicht aufwachte. Im Moment hätte das noch keinen Nutzen.

Dann trat ich in den recht breiten Gang – natürlich flogen wir, wenn schon nicht mit dem Privatjet – Bella hatte das unter keinen Umständen gewollt – Business Class.  
Mit großen Schritten ging ich auf eine Stewardess mit blondierten Haaren in den Mittzwanzigern zu, die offenbar gerade nichts zu tun hatte und mich mit geweiteten Augen betrachtete, während ich ihr entgegenging. Sowohl ihr Herzschlag, als auch ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich, wenn auch nicht ganz so drastisch, wie das bei Bella früher jedes Mal der Fall gewesen war, wenn ich sie berührte.  
Sie war nervös, dachte nur in unzusammenhängenden Sätzen in denen immer wieder die üblichen gedanklichen Ausrufe wie _Oh Gott! Was…? Wer…? Wie…? Das kann doch nicht… Ach du Scheiße! _vorkamen und das war meinem Anliegen alles andere als dienlich.

„Guten Tag… Miss O'Sullivan", las ich auf ihrem Namensschild. Sie brachte erst kein Wort heraus und ich wurde mit jeder Hundertstelsekunde nervöser.  
Konnte sie nicht etwas _schneller denken_? Es ging hier schließlich mitunter auch um ihr eigenes Überleben!

„Guten Tag, Mister…?"

„Cullen. Ich hätte da eine dringende Angelegenheit, die ich mit einem der Piloten besprechen müsste."

Sofort wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck resigniert, auch wenn ihre Gedanken Bedauern zeigten, weil sie mir schon die erste Bitte abschlagen musste. Miss O'Sullivan dachte, das würde ihre _Chancen bei mir_ schmälern.

Das konnte ich nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Hatte sie denn nicht gesehen, dass ich mit Bella reiste?

„Das tut mir leid, Mr. Cullen. Zum Cockpit hat niemand Zugang. Auch keine Kunden in der Business Class", fügte sie mit einem freundlich-professionellen Lächeln hinzu. Immerhin war sie äußerlich schon zur Professionalität zurückgekehrt. Ich hatte keine andere Antwort erwartet. Es reizte mich aus Gründen, deren genauen Ursprung ich nicht kannte, trotzdem.

„Miss O'Sullivan", versuchte ich es noch einmal mit meiner zuckersüßesten und doch ein wenig drohenden Stimme, „ich muss auch gar nicht unbedingt persönlich zu einem der Piloten. Es reichte schon, wenn sie ihnen etwas ausrichten könnten. Es ist wirklich von oberster Priorität, glauben sie mir."

Ich bedachte sie mit einem Blick, der normalerweise Wunder wirkte und mir schnell zu meinem Ziel verhalf, doch natürlich ausgerechnet _jetzt_ nicht. Ihre Gedanken wurden nur noch wirrer.

Argh. Wir hatten nicht mehr viel Zeit!

Blondie starrte mich einfach nur an und ich entschied, dass dieser Zustand sich für mich nicht schnell genug legen würde.

Ich drückte mich an ihr vorbei, was sie gar nicht zu bemerken schien und stand im nächsten Moment in der Galley, der schmalen Flugzeugsküche, die zum Warmmachen der Fertiggerichte genutzt wurde.  
Hier befand sich auch die billige Kaffeemaschine, die nur für den Gebrauch durch das Personal gedacht war und hier war auch eine andere, etwas ältere Frau zu finden, die wohl vor allem für die Zubereitung der Getränke und Speisen zuständig war. Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe, nach dieser geringfügigen Information in ihrem Kopf zu suchen.

Ich schätzte sie auf Mitte fünfzig und mit großer Erleichterung stellte ich fest, dass ihre Gedanken wesentlich geordneter bei meinem Anblick blieben, als die von Blondie.

Dieses Mal versuchte ich es direkt und auf dem Weg, auf dem ich mir die größten Erfolgschancen ausrechnete – wenngleich auch diese recht gering waren.

„Betty?" Ich hatte ihren Namen schon in Blondies Gedanken hören können.

„Eehm… Guten Tag. Kennen wir uns?"

Ich hatte keine Zeit für höfliche Begrüßungsfloskeln, verdammt.

Ich sprach schnell, so schnell es eben ging, wenn ein Mensch einem noch sollte folgen können.

„Nein, Miss O'Sullivan meinte, Sie könnten mir mit meinem Problem besser weiterhelfen, als sie." Sie wollte erwidern, dass sie – wie ich schon vermutet hatte – nur die Köchin sei, doch ich ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen. „Wie ich es schon Miss O'Sullivan versicherte, handelt es sich bei meinem Anliegen um eines äußerster Dringlichkeit. Ich muss den Piloten sofort eine Nachricht zukommen lassen."

Die opulente Betty war wesentlich schneller, als ihre Kollegin.

„Es tut mir leid, mein Herr." _So ein junger Schnösel will die Piloten kontaktieren. Ha! Soweit kommt's noch. _„Ich kann auf Ihr _Anliegen_ keine Rücksicht nehmen. Für alle Kunden ist sowohl das betreten des Cockpits, als auch die sonstige Kontaktaufnahme verboten. Bitte setzten Sie sich wiede…"

„Betty! Hören Sie mir jetzt bitte ganz genau zu. Das Telefon dort", ich zeigte an die Wand hinter ihr, „ist bestimmt direkt mit Mr. Craven und Mr. Anderson verbunden."

„Aber woher…?" _…kennen Sie die Namen der Piloten? _

„Betty! Ich habe Rauch aus dem rechten Triebwerk aufsteigen sehen! Das dürfte die Beiden interessieren, nehme ich an."

Betty wurde erst bleich, dann wechselte die Farbe ihres massigen Gesichts zu einem ungesunden Rot.

„Weshalb haben Sie das nicht gleich gesagt?", zischte sie mir entgegen und hechtete mit ungelenken Schritten zum Bordtelefon, welches an der Wand der Stirnseite der Galley angebracht war.

Sie nahm den Hörer und sprach mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„George? Hier ist ein junger Mann, ein Passagier, der behauptet er habe Rauch aus einem Triebwerk aufsteigen sehen."

_„Was? Das kann gar nicht sein. Alles wurde gecheckt und außerdem fliegen wir viel zu schnell, als dass irgendjemand so etwas erkennen könnte." _Oh Mist. Das hatte ich tatsächlich nicht bedacht. Für Menschen wäre der Rauch nicht nur nicht mit der Nase wahrnehmbar, sondern ebenso wenig mit den Augen. Es sei denn, es wäre richtig dicker, schwarzer Rauch. Und das war er nicht. Noch nicht.

_„Welcher Mann und welches Triebwerk?" _

Betty wandte sich zu mir. „Wie heißen sie eigentlich?"

„Cullen. Edward Cullen."

„Und bei welchem Triebwerk dachten sie, etwas Beunruhigendes gesehen zu haben?"

„Das rechte", wiederholte ich vollkommen ruhig, obwohl es vor Ungeduld in mir brodelte.

Sie drückte sich den Telefonhörer, ans Ohr, nannte meinen Namen und ehe sie das rechte Triebwerk noch einmal erwähnen konnte, fiel ihr George ins Wort.

_„Cullen? Ach du… Oh mein Gott! Weshalb weiß ich nichts davon, wenn ein CULLEN bei uns mitfliegt?" _

Betty war zwar äußerst verwirrt über seinen Ausbruch, ließ sich aber nicht viel anmerken.

„Wenn du mich bitte aufklären würdest…?"

_„Ach! Ich weiß, Betty, du bist noch nicht lange bei uns beschäftigt, aber um die Besitzer dieser Fluggesellschaft solltest du dich schon etwas geschert haben." _

„Besitzer? Also der Inhaber?", flüsterte Betty nun ins Telefon. Die Gedanken fuhren in ihrem Kopf Achterbahn.

Jaa… Toll. Wir waren die Besitzer der Fluggesellschaft. Zumindest indirekt. Aber das war bei sehr vielen erfolgreichen Unternehmen aus verschiedensten Branchen der Fall. Nur dass wir dort niemals unter richtigem Namen unsere Geschäfte abwickelten. Also musste darum wirklich nicht so viel Aufhebens gemacht werden.

Hatten denn schon wieder alle vergessen, dass ich ihnen seit geschlagenen drei Minuten klar zu machen versuchte, DASS WIR UNVERZÜGLICH NOTLANDEN MUSSTEN?

Ja, offenbar hatten sie das.

Nun gut. Betty wusste nun also um meinen familiärbedingten Einfluss.

Als ich näher an sie herantrat und mit einer stummen Geste nach dem Telefonhörer verlangte, händigte sie ihn mir widerspruchslos aus.

„Mr. Craven?" Ich sprach ruhig und leise.

George Craven stockte, als er realisierte, wer gerade mit ihm sprach, fasste sich dann aber wieder und räusperte sich verhalten.

_„Ja, Mr. Cullen?" _

„Wissen sie noch, welche Nachricht Betty ihnen liebenswürdigerweise von mir überbracht hat?" Mit genau der richtigen Mischung aus Autorität und Gereiztheit.

_„Ich… eehmm… Oh ja. Natürlich. Das Triebwerk. Etwas sei damit nicht in Ordnung, Mr. Cullen?" _

„Ja. Wie schon gesagt, ich vermute einen Maschinenbrand, wenn auch im Moment vielleicht noch nicht in ausgeprägter Form und ich verlange von Ihnen, dass Sie DIE MASCHINE LANDEN! JETZT. Haben wir uns verstanden, Craven?"

_„Abbber… Mr. Cullen. So einfach ist das nicht. Wir müssten auf irgendeinem Feld landen und im Moment befindet sich nur…" _

„…Wald unter uns, ich weiß. Aber in etwa acht Minuten Flugzeit wird dieser enden und unter uns wird sich eine weite Einöde auftun." Wie gut, dass ich die Flugroute besser kannte, als der Pilot. Immerhin einer. „ALSO TUN SIE, VERDAMMT NOCHMAL, WAS ICH SAGE UND BEGINNEN SIE DEN SINKFLUG! Sonst bin ich mir nicht sicher, wie lange Sie ihren Job bei dieser Airline noch werden ausüben können", fügte ich mit drohend wispernder Stimme hinzu.

Dass er dann wahrscheinlich sowieso bald tot wäre und er sich um seinen Job die wenigsten Sorgen zu machen brauchte, war ihm hoffentlich klar.  
Ich drohte nicht gerne mit der Kündigung. Ich empfand es als unfaires Mittel. Doch in diesem Fall durchaus gerechtfertigt, wenn nichts anderes zu ihm durchdrang.

_„Na-na gut, Mr. Cullen, Sir. Ich werde zum Sinkflug ansetzen, wie Sie es wünschen." _

Ich legte auf, hörte noch Fragmente von Cravens feindseligen Gedanken, konzentrierte mich aber nicht darauf, sondern ging endlich zu Bella zurück.

„Bella?" Ich schüttelte sie leicht. „Bella, Schatz? Du musst sofort aufwachen, Liebling", wisperte ich an ihrem Ohr. Es hätte schließlich keinen Sinn gemacht, die anderen Passagiere frühzeitig in Unruhe zu versetzen.

„Neein…", murmelte Bella nur. Normalerweise ließ sie sich einfacher wecken.

Ich fasste sie noch einmal an den Schultern und richtete sie auf.

„Bella, bitte. Du musst aufwachen, verstanden? Aufwachen." Meine Stimme war eindringlich und sie erzielte die gewünschte Wirkung. Bella schlug ihre Augenlider flatternd auf.

Nach wenigen Sekunden schaute sie mir verwirrt in die Augen.

„Sind… sind wir schon da?"

„Nein, Bella. Aber du musst mir jetzt gut zuhören, okay?"

Sie nickte sichtlich verwirrt.

„Ich konnte es hören, jetzt kann ich es riechen und sehen. Das Triebwerk hat einen Schaden, Bella. Hörst du?"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und dann beschleunigte sich ihr Herzschlag, als ihr bewusst wurde, was dies unter Umständen zu bedeuten hatte.

„Edward…?", fragte sie und ihre sonst so feste Stimme klang weinerlich. Oh, Mist. Ich hatte ihr wirklich Angst gemacht.

Gut, ihre Sorge war natürlich nicht unberechtigt, aber trotzdem… Ich wollte nicht, dass sie sich fürchtete.

Ich nahm meine Liebe in die Arme und sie drückte sofort ihren Kopf an meinen Hals und begann, ganz leise zu schluchzen.

Ich streichelte ihr über den Rücken, schaukelte uns Beide sachte hin und her und redete beruhigend auf sie ein. Zumindest hoffte ich, dass es sich beruhigend anhörte.

„Schschschschhht, Bella. Ganz ruhig, mein Schatz. Dir wird nichts geschehen. Verstanden? Unter keinen Umständen werde ich zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert. Niemals. Niemals."

Sie löste sich ein wenig aus meiner Umarmung, um mir direkt ins Gesicht schauen zu können.

„Aber… wenn das stimmt, wenn eines der Triebwerke defekt ist, dann… dann…"

In diesem Moment kündigte ein künstlich erzeugtes Glockengebimmel eine Ansage des Piloten an und Bella verstummte.

_„Guten Tag, meine Damen und Herren. Hier spricht ihr Pilot George Craven. Sie befinden sich auf dem Flug mit der Boeing 737-800 vom Seattle-Tacoma International Airport zum Jacksonville International Airport. Wegen Turbulenzen sind wir gezwungen, eine außerplanmäßige Landung durchzuführen. Nähere Informationen folgen. Bitte legen Sie die Sicherheitsgurte an, bringen Sie Ihre Sitze in Senkrechtstellung und klappen Sie Ihre Tische ein. Wir bitten Sie, Ruhe zu bewahren und auf weitere Anweisungen zu warten. Danke." _

Die Durchsage erfolgte noch in zig anderen Sprachen, während schon deutlich zu spüren war, dass wir uns im Sinkflug befanden.

Hektisches Getuschel von allen Seiten, in beinahe jedem Kopf unterdrückte Panik. Natürlich blieb so gut wie niemand ruhig. Die Menschen waren sehr leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen. Und Craven hatte ihnen noch nicht einmal die ganze Wahrheit erzählt. Ich wollte mir gar nicht vorstellen, was wäre, wüssten hier alle, dass es nicht nur _Turbulenzen_ waren, weswegen wir zu einer Notlandung gezwungen wurden.

Ich hoffte nur, dass wir auch schnell genug am Boden ankommen würden, ehe…

Aber was wäre, wenn wir _nicht_ schnell genug runter kämen? Schreckliche Vorstellung. Doch ich musste damit rechnen, mir überlegen, was in einem solchen Fall zu tun wäre. Wegen Bella. Ich müsste sie irgendwie retten…

Und schon verfiel ich in eine Grübelei über mögliche Szenarien. Eines schrecklicher als das andere.

„Edward?" Ich wandte mich Bella zu, die nun ganz leise sprach, so dass uns kein anderer Passagier belauschen konnte.

„Was… passiert, wenn… das Flugzeug abstürzt?" Hmm… Unsere Gedanken waren also wieder einmal in Einklang.

„Es wird nicht abstürzen, Bella. Der Pilot wird eine Notlandung durchführen." Es war besser, sie nicht noch mehr zu beunruhigen.  
…dachte ich.

Bella wand sich aus meiner Umarmung und die mir nur allzu vertraute Stirnfalte in form eines Vs zeichnete sich ab.

„Verkauf' mich bitte nicht für dumm, Edward. Du sähest nicht so aus, wie du aussiehst, wenn da nicht ein großes Risiko bestünde. Mach mir nichts vor."

Sie kannte mich einfach zu gut. Und trotzdem. Vielleicht ging ja wirklich alles gut aus und sonst würde ich dafür sorgen, dass wir Beide heil aus der ganzen Sache herauskamen. Nur für die übrigen Passagiere täte es mir sehr leid. Unter ihnen auch kleine Kinder, deren Gedanken so unschuldig und nichtsahnend waren…  
Ja, es wäre eine Tragödie.

„Wir sollten immer vom Besten ausgehen, Bella."

„Und wenn das nicht eintrifft, dann…?"

„Werde ich mich um alles kümmern."

Sie schob trotzig die Unterlippe vor. Das war nicht die Antwort, die sie hatte hören wollen. Bella hasste es, in irgendeiner Form bevormundet zu werden, aber im Moment ging es nicht anders. Ich würde uns beide retten und sie konnte dazu nichts beitragen, also musste sie sich auch nicht den Kopf darüber zerbrechen.

Bella hatte sich mittlerweile richtig in ihren Sitz gesetzt und ihren Sicherheitsgurt umgelegt. Noch immer berührten sich ihre Augenbrauen beinahe, sie hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und starrte Löcher in den Sitz vor ihr.

Ich beugte mich zu ihr hinüber und hauchte ihr „Bitte, Bella. Vertrau mir", ins Ohr.

Sie holte einmal tief Luft, löste ihre verspannte Haltung und schob ihre Hand in meine.

„Das ist trotzdem nicht okay. Ich will wissen, was als Nächstes passiert", sagte sie zu mir mit vollkommen ernster Stimme.

Ich verzog gequält das Gesicht. Natürlich hatte sie ein Recht darauf, das zu erfahren. Aber…

Und dann hörte ich es. Es war ein metallenes Reißen. Schrecklich hoch und laut. Nicht nur ich hatte es gehört, sondern auch jeder andere.

„Oh nein…", brachte ich noch heraus, im nächsten Moment hatte ich Bella aus ihren Gurten befreit und sie in meine Arme gezogen.

„Edward, was war das?"

„Es tut mir leid, Bella", sagte ich zu ihr, während zwei Reihen vor uns ein Baby kreischte und sich das vorherige Getuschel schlagartig in nervöse, aufgebrachte Äußerungen, Schreie wandelte.

„Edward! Was. Ist. Geschehen?"

„Warte einen Moment. Bitte."

Dieser Moment sollte nicht lange währen. Während im ganzen Passagierraum die Warnlichter hektisch flimmerten und der Alarm schrillte, musste ich zusehen, wie sich all diese Menschen in ihrer Panik steigerten und aus ihren Sitzen aufstanden.

Mittlerweile hatte das Flugzeug heftig zu schütteln begonnen. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern…

„Bleiben Sie bitte auf Ihren Plätzen. Bleiben Sie bitte auf Ihren Plätzen", versuchte eine der Flugbegleitrinnen die Menge zu beruhigen, dabei war sie selbst ganz außer sich.

Und auch eine Beruhigung der Gemüter würde nun nicht mehr helfen, dem Unausweichlichen zu entgehen.

Ein Knall war zu hören und das rechte Triebwerk fing in zweitausend Metern Höhe über dem Boden Feuer.

In einer für Menschen unsichtbaren Bewegung setzte ich Bella auf meinen Sitz, legte ihre Beine so, dass sie angezogen an ihrem Körper waren und legte ihre Arme um ihre Beine.

Sie schaute mich die ganze Zeit mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen an. Natürlich tat sie das.

Ich platzierte meine Knie links und rechts neben ihr auf dem Sitz und meine Arme neben ihrem Kopf.

Am Rande bemerkte ich, wie das Flugzeug längst nicht mehr horizontal flog, sondern, wie sich alles drehte. Die Menschen wurden im ganzen Raum herumgeschleudert, während ich mich an Bellas Sitz festklammerte und so uns beide darin festhielt.

Ich hatte den schützenden Käfig, den ich im Moment für Bella gab, noch ein wenig enger um sie angelegt, so dass sie die Auswirkungen der Schwerkraft nicht allzu sehr zu spüren bekam.

Doch wahrscheinlich wäre für Bella das Herumgeschleudertwerden noch nicht einmal das Schlimmste gewesen. Ihre Augen waren immer noch geweitet und sie starrte unter meinem linken Arm hindurch, in den Gang.

Dort flogen die Menschen umher, die sich zuvor in einem Anflug der Panik ihrer Sicherheitsgurte entledigt hatten.

Alle Insassen der Boeing kreischen und schrien um die Wette, was auch nur verständlich war, da sie gerade dem Tod ins Auge sahen, der sich in rasanter Geschwindigkeit näherte.

Die Nase des Flugzeugs hatte sich nach unten geneigt und das ganze Ding schwirrte nun dem Boden in einer der berüchtigten Todesspiralen entgegen.

Dank meinem guten… wie sollte man das nennen? _Vampirischen Orientierungssinn? _hatte ich ein recht gutes Gefühl, wie lange es noch bis zum Aufschlag dauern würde.

_Noch fünfhundert Meter. _

Ich folgte Bellas erstarrtem Blick und sah ein vielleicht sechsjähriges Mädchen, welches bewusstlos und mit blutender Kopfwunde, und diese reizte mich keine Sekunde, in ihrem Sitz – von ihrem Gurt darin gehalten – herumgeschleudert wurde. Ich wusste genau, was Bella jetzt dachte. _Sie ist noch so jung, klein, verletzlich. _  
Die Sitze neben ihr – wohl die ihrer Eltern – waren unbesetzt.

„Bella!", schrie ich gegen den allgemeinen Lärm an.

Sie reagierte nicht.

„Bella! Schau mich an!" Zum Glück wandte sie mir ihr Gesicht tatsächlich zu und was ich in ihren Augen sehen konnte war das pure Entsetzen.

_Noch dreihundert Meter. _

„Bella. Bella, schließ' deine Augen. Du darfst dir das nicht alles ansehen."

Sie starrte mich nur an, als hätte sie mich nicht verstanden und als ihr Blick wieder nach links, zu diesem Mädchen wanderte, beschwor ich sie wieder.

„Nein, Bella. Schau. Mich. An." Sie tat, wie ihr geheißen.

„Nur mich. Verstanden. Es ist bald vorbei." Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.

„Nein, nein, Bella. Nicht für uns. Vertrau mir. Ich bringe uns hier 'raus."

_Noch zweihundert Meter. _

Ich musste mich beeilen. Ich setzte in einer für menschliche Augen unersichtlichen Geschwindigkeit meine Füße auf den Boden, suchte eine halbe Sekunde lang Stand – was natürlich absurd war, in einem Flugzeug, das in einer Senkrechtspirale der Erdoberfläche entgegenraste – und rannte schließlich mit Bella in meinen Armen so schnell zum vordersten Notausgang auf der linken Seite, dass uns keines der sowohl humanen, als auch materiellen Geschosse treffen konnte.

_Noch hundert Meter. _

Mit einem einzigen Tritt war die sechzig Zentimeter dicke Hochsicherheitstür Geschichte und ein enormer Luftsog zerrte an mir, dem ich jedoch ohne größere Probleme standhielt.

Eine etwas andere Angelegenheit war das mit dem Drehen der Maschine um die eigene Achse. Ich stützte mich mit meiner linken Hand am oberen Rahmen des Lochs in der Flugzeugwand ab, um stabiler stehen zu können, während ich schon einige Körper spüren konnte, die sich in meinem Rücken drängten.

Mittlerweile wahrscheinlich leblose Körper, die nach draußen gesogen wurden.

Diese Körper würden durch mein Verschulden aus dem Flugzeug geschleudert werden und das tat mir sehr leid. Doch darauf konnte ich bei der Rettung des Lebens, das mir so viel mehr bedeutete, als mein eigenes, keine Rücksicht nehmen.

Oberste Priorität hatte Bella, die sich wie erstarrt an meinem Hals festklammerte, und nicht irgendwelche mir unbekannten Personen, die ich so oder so nicht würde retten können.

Dann ging ich leicht in die Knie, stieß mich so stark, wie ich konnte von dem rauchenden Wrack ab – und sprang.

Wir flogen mehrere hundert Meter weit durch die Luft, während hinter uns der Aufprall und die darauffolgende Explosion vernehmbar waren.

Und dann kam der Boden meinen Füßen immer näher und ich konzentrierte mich einen Sekundenbruchteil nur darauf, meine Beine in den richtigen Winkel zu bringen, leicht in die Knie zu gehen, um die Landung für Bella so sanft wie irgend möglich ausfallen zu lassen.

Und dann stand ich da – die Hitze des Feuers, das sich ausgebreitet hatte, war nur allzu deutlich in meinem Rücken zu spüren – mit der erstarrten Liebe meines Lebens in den Armen – und rannte. Wollte vor diesem Albtraum davon rennen, der sich hinter uns abspielte und gegen den ich nichts zu unternehmen vermochte.

Doch schon nach einigen Sekunden blieb ich stehen, war jetzt von einem lichten Wald mit dünnen Baumstämmen umgeben. Etwas anderes gab es in dieser Region nicht. Das Land war zu trocken.

Am Rande bemerkte ich, dass ich erst jetzt nicht mehr vollkommen der Sonne ausgesetzt war, die um diese Uhrzeit vom Himmel herunter brannte. Ich musste gefunkelt haben, ohne es überhaupt zu realisieren. Aber das war jetzt ja auch unwichtig. Wichtig war etwas – oder jemand anderes.

Bellas Augen waren geöffnet, geradezu aufgerissen und sie starrte einfach nur geradeaus.

Und dann bemerkte ich, was mir nicht so lange hätte entgehen dürfen.

Sie atmete nicht!

„Bella? Bella! Sag doch was!"

Ich legte sie behutsam auf den recht trockenen Waldboden und achtete vorsichtig darauf, meinen Körper zwischen sie und das Inferno in meinem Rücken zu bringen, sodass sie keinen freien Blick darauf hatte. Auch wenn ich nicht wusste, wie viel diese erstarrten Augen überhaupt wahrnahmen. Sie befand sich in einem Schockzustand. Nicht verwunderlich und trotzdem hatte ich mich nicht eher um ihr Befinden gesorgt. Verdammt! Meine ganze Rettungsaktion hatte keinen Zweck, wenn sie mir hier und jetzt an einer einfachen schockbedingten Atemnot entglitt!

„Bella? Bella, verdammt. Atme! Bitte, ATME!"

Ihr Gesicht, das vorhin noch dem eigentlich strahlendblauen Himmel zugewandt gewesen war, kippte nun zur Seite und ihre sowieso schon aufgerissenen Augen weiteten sich noch etwas mehr, als sie – wenn auch ein wenig eingeschränkte – Sicht auf das Flammenspektakel hatte.

Ich nahm ihr Gesicht in meine Hände und zwang sie so dazu, mich anzusehen.

Ich versuchte es noch ein Mal mit „Bella! Atme!", doch natürlich half das genauso wenig, wie schon die Male zuvor. Ihr Herz schlug immer wie unregelmäßiger, ihre Lippen nahmen eine sehr ungesunde, blaue Farbe an. _Nicht gut. _Gar nicht gut.

Oh mein Gott! Was wenn sie… wenn ich es jetzt nicht mehr schaffte… Was wenn…?

_Verdammt, Cullen! Reiß' dich gefälligst zusammen! Wofür hast du deine Abschlüsse in Medizin gemacht? _

Ja. Ich hatte studiert. Aber alles nur in der Theorie! Ich hatte nie ernsthaft praktiziert!

_Dann konzentrier' dich! _

Leichter gesagt, als getan, wenn man zusah, wie das Leben langsam aus den Augen des Geschöpfes wich, welches einem die Welt bedeutete. Und noch alle anderen Welten darüber hinaus.

_Nicht jammern! Handeln! _

Na gut. Bella schien zu ersticken. Sie bekam keine… _Luft! _Sie brauchte nur Luft!

_Na bravo! Du hast es tatsächlich geschnallt, du riesen…_

Ich hörte nicht auf die völlig berechtigten Beschimpfungen dieser nur allzu vertraute inneren Stimme, sondern beugte mich noch ein Stück mehr runter, hielt Bella mit der rechten Hand die Nase zu und öffnete mit der linken ihren Mund, legte meinen auf ihren und dann blies ich so viel Luft ihre Luftröhre hinunter, von der ich mit Sicherheit wusste, dass sie nicht zum Bärsten ihrer Lunge führen würde.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah, ich wie sich ihr Brustkorb ein ganzes Stück hob und ihr Herz sogleich heftig zu schlagen begann.

Reichte das schon aus?

Offenbar schon, denn sobald ich von ihr abließ, richtete sie sich stark hustend auf hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund.

Und noch ehe ihr Anfall vorüber war kullerten die Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter und wurden zu strömenden Bächen. Und dann wandte sie ihren Kopf dem schrecklichen Bild zu, das sich in nun beinahe zwei Kilometern Entfernung abspielte.

Sie starrte wie gebannt auf die pechschwarze Rauchsäule, die sich in den Himmel erhob.

Ich war froh, dass sie die markerschütternden Schreie der letzten Opfer nicht hören konnte. Markerschütternd nicht in ihrer Lautstärke. Dafür waren die wenigen Menschen, die noch lebten, dem Tode zu nahe. Markerschütternd waren die Qualen, die aus ihnen sprachen.

Doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden verstummten auch diese und zurück blieb nur das Knistern und einzelne kleinere Explosionen der Feuergewalt.

Diese letzten Opfer, die am Boden angekommen, noch lange genug gelebt hatten, um überhaupt schreien zu können, mussten viele Meter weit weggeschleudert worden sein, wenn sie nicht sofort von der Aufschlagsexplosion vernichtet worden waren.

Ich nahm Bella vorsichtig in meine Arme, drehte ihren Kopf ein wenig, sodass sie ihn an meine Schulter legen musste und in die andere Richtung sah.

Ich strich ihr über den Rücken, nicht sicher, ob das überhaupt beruhigend wirkte und sie wurde alle paar Sekunden von einer erneuten Welle unkontrollierter Schluchzer erschüttert. Ich drückte sie noch ein wenig mehr an meine Brust und zog sie zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag auf meinen Schoss, während ich mich an einen Baum lehnte und wartete, bis sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte.

„All diese Menschen…", schluchzte sie.

„Ich weiß, Bella. Es tut mir so leid."

„Und… dieses kleine Mädchen."

„Sie erleidet jetzt keine Schmerzen mehr, Bella."

Sie wurde von Neuem von einer Welle der Trauer überwältigt und ich musste mir eingestehen, dass es vielleicht nicht unbedingt das Klügste gewesen war, sie auch noch explizit darauf hinzuweisen, dass nun alle tot waren.

Tot und die meisten wohl dazu noch verbrannt.

Alle tot. Und ich war machtlos gewesen, hatte nichts daran ändern können.

_Nichts. _

Ich wiegte Bella bestimmt schon über vierzig Minuten im Schatten der Bäume, als ich in weiter Ferne einen Helikopter hörte.

Ein kleiner Teil – der vernünftige – meines Verstandes hatte sich zum Glück einige Gedanken darüber gemacht, was als nun geschehen würde. Denn ab jetzt würden die Hilfskräfte eintreffen und irgendwie mussten wir uns unbemerkt von hier entfernen.

Ich griff in meine Hosentasche, fand darin aber lediglich meine Briefasche, nicht aber mein Handy vor. Ich musste es irgendwann verloren haben. Das… dürfte in geringfügigem Maße zum Problem werden.

Ich hob Bella hoch, die vor wenigen Minuten in einen dämmerzustandartigen Schlaf abgedriftet war, und rannte mit ihr weiter in den Wald hinein.

Ich würde mit Bella warten müssen, bis die Sonne hinter dem Horizont verschwunden sein würde, um mir in der nächsten Stadt ein neues Handy zu besorgen und meine Familie zu kontaktieren.

Ich drückte Bella noch ein wenig enger an mich, während ich meinen Schritt verlangsamte. Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr, weiterzurennen. So weit im Wald würde niemand nach Opfern suchen.

Ich lehnte mich an einen etwas dickeren Baumstamm, schlang meine Arme um Bella und wartete auf den Sonnenuntergang.

_Über ein Review würde ich mich wirklich sehr freuen. _


End file.
